Saisons
Saison 1 — Le Sang d'Oblivion Nos héros, après avoir été lancé à la tête d'une compagnie commerciale, se rendent compte que beaucoup de choses de leurs passés et même de leurs origines les lient entre eux… Note : Pendant les premiers épisodes Maxime Chattam, auteur et rôliste confirmé, accompagne nos héros dans le rôle de Malathor — Paladin de Justicaar. Épisode 0 — Introduction Publiée le ''13 sept. 2018'' Maxime Chattam et Julien Dutel vous expliquent à quoi ils vont jouer dans Rôle'n Play. *S01E00 - Introduction (transcription) *S01E00 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 1 — Les griffes de la nuit Publiée le 13 sept. 2018 Bienvenue dans le premier épisode de Rôle'n Play. Nos vaillants aventuriers sont plongés in media res dans un cauchemar terrifiant. Et si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ? * S01E01 — Les griffes de la nuit (résumé) * S01E01 — Les griffes de la nuit (aventure contée) * S01E01 — Les griffes de la nuit (transcription) * S01E01 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 2 — Les nouveaux héros Publiée le 20 sept. 2018 Bienvenue dans ce second épisode de Rôle'n Play, où nos braves aventuriers décident de voyager ensemble vers un lieu qu'ils ont tous vu en rêve. * S01E02 — Les nouveaux héros (résumé) * S01E02 — Les nouveaux héros (aventure contée) * S01E02 — Les nouveaux héros (transcription) * S01E02 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 3 — Into the wild Publiée le 27 sept. 2018 Dans ce troisième épisode, nos valeureux aventuriers prennent la route vers le lieu qu'ils ont tous vu dans leurs rêves ! * S01E03 — Into the wild (résumé) * S01E03 — Into the wild (aventure contée) * S01E03 — Into the wild (transcription) * S01E03 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 4 — I comme Ikhâr Publiée le 4 oct. 2018 Mais qui est ce mystérieux chevalier elfe maître de la compagnie des vaisseaux du vent ? Nos valeureux aventuriers ont entendu un nom se murmurer dans la cité d'Ikhâr: Lhöne Khernos. L'enquête avance à grand pas de ... Galefrin. * S01E04 — I comme Ikhâr (résumé) * S01E04 — I comme Ikhâr (aventure contée) * S01E04 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 5 — Löne Kernos: Legacy Publiée le 11 oct. 2018 Nos valeureux aventuriers doivent éviter un carnage dans la cité d'Ikhâr et découvrir pourquoi le mystérieux Lhöne Khernos veut leur léguer la compagnie des vaisseaux du vent. * S01E05 — Löne Kernos: Legacy (résumé) * S01E05 - Résumé humoristique en photos Épisode 6 — À toute épreuve Publiée le 18 oct. 2018 C'est l'heure de la sentences des voies pour nos aventuriers ! Et peut-être enfin la rencontre avec Lhöne Khernos... Et restez bien jusqu'à la fin du générique...je dis ça je dis rien. * S01E06 — À toute épreuve (résumé) Épisode 7 — Master and Commander Publiée le 25 oct. 2018 Le moment de la rencontre avec Lhöne Khernos est arrivé, et l'heure des révélations. Mais pour nos héros, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ! * S01E07 — Master and Commander (résumé) Épisode 8 — Boys Don't Cry Publiée le 1 nov. 2018 Rien ne va plus chez nos héros. Le réveil est difficile après un combat terrible aux conséquences dramatiques pour Ozyias, mais aussi pour la Compagnie du Vent, le reste de nos héros, et pour le futur d'Oblivion. Comment vont-ils rebondir ? * S01E08 — Boys Don't Cry (résumé) Épisode 9 — Accross the Universe Publiée le 8 nov. 2018 Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir le temps de reprendre leur souffle, nos héros sont de nouveau projetés en plein dans l'aventure, pour un voyage qui va leur offrir rencontres, révélations et surprises. * S01E09 — Accross the Universe (résumé) Épisode 10 — Dark Shadows Publiée le 15 nov. 2018 Après l'attaque de Mausoléum Ignée, nos héros sont livrés à eux-mêmes et doivent parcourir les rues d'Oblivion jusqu'au lac de Morte-Pensée. Quels dangers les attendent ? Quelles découvertes feront-ils ? * S01E10 — Dark Shadows (résumé) Épisode 11 — The Descent Publiée le 22 nov. 2018 Le moment est venu pour nos héros de rejoindre le sixième sens de la défunte déesse Kéthale. Mais qu'y découvriront-ils ? Réussiront-ils à échapper au terrible gardien ? * S01E11 — The Descent (résumé) Épisode 12 — La Maison des Ténèbres Publiée le 29 nov. 2018 Nos Héros ont découvert l'emplacement de la matrice. Mais vont-ils réussir à rejoindre la tour tronquée ? Arriveront-ils à défaire ce qu'il y trouveront ? * S01E12 — La Maison des Ténèbres (résumé) Épisode 13 — Far and Away Publiée le 6 déc. 2018 La matrice est désormais dans les mains de nos héros. Mais Ozyias et Leowen ont frôlé la mort. Que vont-ils faire maintenant qu'ils sont de retour dans leur monde, Pangée ? * S01E13 — Far and Away (résumé) Épisode 14 — Fire and Ice Publiée le 13 déc. 2018 Voilà nos héros arrivés dans un village au bout du monde, dans le froid des Terres Boréales, attendant de pouvoir en rencontrer le chef. Que vont-ils découvrir ? * S01E14 — Fire and Ice (résumé) Épisode 15 — Le Secret de la Pyramide Publiée le 20 déc. 2018 Face à un lac d'eau noire et glacée, nos héros n'ont plus d'autre choix que d'avancer. Mais comment ? Que vont-ils découvrir par-delà les eaux du lac ? * S01E15 — Le Secret de la Pyramide (résumé) Épisode 16 — La griffe du passé Publiée le 23 déc. 2018 (live) Le Roi Fou a été vaincu, et il faut maintenant que nos héros décident où aller et quoi faire... Mais sont-ils prêts pour ce qu'ils vont découvrir ? * S01E16 — La griffe du passé (résumé) Résumé de la saison * S01 — Le Sang d'Oblivion (résumé) Saison 2 — Les Enfants d'Oblivion Après une évasion d'Oblivion, nos héros partent en quêtes de réponses… Épisode 1 — The Awakening Publiée le 3 janv. 2019 Après un combat terrible, nos aventuriers se réveillent. Il est temps de décider de la suite des événements. Mais que s'est-il passé avec Galefrin ? * S02E01 — The Awakening (résumé) Épisode 2 — The Grandmaster Publiée le 10 janv. 2019 Il est temps pour nos héros de se rendre au monastère d'Elmir afin de rencontrer l'ancien maître d'Ilzaach. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. * S02E02 — The Grandmaster (résumé) Épisode 3 — Dreamcatcher Publiée le 17 janv. 2019 L'épreuve commence pour Galefrin. Mais ses amis vont, eux, avoir beaucoup de choses à régler alors que ce dernier s'enfonce au plus profond de ses rêves. * S02E03 — Dreamcatcher (résumé) Épisode 4 — Rage Publiée le 24 janv. 2019 La fin d'un combat n'est pas toujours synonyme de calme. Confrontés à une nouvelle menace, nos héros n'ont plus d'autre choix que de mener l'enquête. * S02E04 — Rage (résumé) Épisode 5 — Orgueil et Préjugés Publiée le 31 janv. 2019 Pris par surprise par une caravane marchande bien mieux protégée qu'ils ne le pensaient, nos héros se retrouvent forcer de composer. Comment vont-ils se dépatouiller de cette étrange situation ? * S02E05 — Orgueil et Préjugés (résumé) Épisode 6 — La Citadelle Publiée le 7 févr. 2019 Nos héros sont arrivés à Wissenheim, la cité de la sagesse. Bien décidés à en apprendre plus sur Oblivion, les voilà prêts à se lancer dans leurs recherches. Mais n'est-ce pas là que la tête de Galefrin est mise à prix ? * S02E06 — La Citadelle (résumé) Épisode 7 — L'attaque de la Caravane Publiée le 14 févr. 2019 Après la communication avec Grand-Père Réghulus, nos héros décident de se rendre là où les visions de Réghulus les dirigent. Mais quelle est cette cité s'étendant sur le flanc d'un ancien volcan ? * S02E07 — L'attaque de la Caravane (résumé) Épisode 8 — Révélations Publiée le 21 févr. 2019 Nos héros sont arrivés à Anthéone. Mais alors que Galefrin est malade, une incroyable révélation va venir secouer les fondations du groupe ! * S02E08 — Révélations (résumé) Épisode 8b — Gothika Diffusé en direct au FIJ Cannes le 23 févr. 2019 Un réveil difficile pour Galefrin, un lieu étrange... mais que se passes-t-il ? Et pourquoi n'est-il plus sur la Gondolfière ? * S02E08b — Gothika (résumé) Épisode 9 — The Children Publiée le 28 févr. 2019 Alors que Leowen a décidé de quitter la cité, notre groupe de héros découvrent la gravité de la maladie qui commence à se répandre dans Anthéone. Mais quelque chose de plus grave encore les attend. * S02E09 — The Children (résumé) Épisode 10 — All is Lost Publiée le 7 mars 2019 Valkin mordu, les créatures ayant émergé des corps des deux enfants prêtes à faire un carnage, nos héros doivent affronter une nouvelle menace. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu, et certains paieront le prix de leurs errances passées. * S02E10 — All is Lost (résumé) Épisode 11 — Le Bouc Émissaire Publiée le 14 mars 2019 L'enquête continue alors que nos héros remontent la piste de la maladie, pour se retrouver dans une situation délicate qui menace de dégénérer. * S02E11 — Le Bouc Émissaire (résumé) Épisode 12 — Trapped Publiée le 21 mars 2019 Le Cardinal Baltus a quelque chose de grave à annoncer. Mais alors que nos héros avaient pris une décision quant à la suite de leur périple, un événement inattendu vient tout chambouler. * S02E12 — Trapped (résumé) Épisode 13 — La Grande Évasion Publiée le 28 mars 2019 L'exploration des égouts débute pour nos héros, mais cette nuit va être bien plus remplie de surprises et de terribles événements que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. * S02E13 — La Grande Évasion (résumé) Épisode 14 — Back from the Dead Publiée le 4 avril 2019 Ilzaach est passé de vie à trépas, mais sont sort est-il vraiment scellé ? Et en attendant, alors que Leowen et Darkna tentent de se faire discrètes, Ozyias et Galefrin ont une décision à prendre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu pourrait bien changer la donne ! * S02E14 — Back from the Dead (résumé) Épisode 15 — Under Siege Publiée le 11 avril 2019 De retour en Oblivion, nos héros sont confronté à une situation qui les dépasse. Pourtant, il vont devoir prendre leur courage à deux mains et, avec détermination, se préparer à une épreuve qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à subir. * S02E15 — Under Siege (résumé) Épisode 16 — Assaut Publiée le 18 avril 2019 Il est temps de se battre. Mais nos héros n'ont encore jamais tenu de siège et celui-là promet de ne pas être de tout repos. Et si un drame terrible devait survenir, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? * S02E16 — Assaut (résumé) Épisode 17 — Le jour d'après Publiée le 25 avril 2019 Ilzaach inconscient, le reste de nos héros en fuite... Maintenant que la bataille est terminée et perdue, reste-t-il de l'espoir ? Peut-être qu'il existe une solution. Nos héros la trouveront-ils ? * S02E17 — Le jour d'après (résumé) Épisode 18 — Unexpected Publiée le 2 mai 2019 Un cri étrange, quelque chose se profile, mais quelle est cette créature ? Et qui est derrière tout cela ? Nos héros vont devoir sortir victorieux d'un affrontement étrange. Un épisode tout en action, mais aussi avec un rebondissement... inattendu ! * S02E18 — Unexpected (résumé) Épisode 19 — L'homme au Masque de Fer Publiée le 9 mai 2019 Alors que les échos du combat résonnent encore, nos héros se rendent jusqu'au phare afin de rencontrer Théophrasse d'Argeline... et de découvrir une terrible vérité ! * S02E19 — L'homme au Masque de Fer (résumé) Épisode 20 — L'Antre de la Folie Publiée le 16 mai 2019 Portés par un dragon d'onirôm à travers les eaux étranges de l'Océan Chromatique, nos héros ont enfin découvert l'antre du terrible Schisme... mais que peut-il les attendre dans l'antre de l'Incarnin du Chaos ? * S02E20 — L'Antre de la Folie (résumé) Épisode 21 — Reckless Publiée le 23 mai 2019 Le réveil est difficile pour nos héros, de retour en Anthéone. Dispersés, abattus, ils découvrent que le temps a passé depuis leur dernière visite. Qu'est-il advenu de Valkin ? Que signifie le retour de Malathor ? Où en est l'infection ? Autant de questions auxquelles ils devront trouver une réponse. * S02E21 — Reckless (résumé) Épisode 22 — Le Monde Perdu Publiée le 30 mai 2019 Ozyias est tombé, nos héros sont plus désunis que jamais... mais leur destiné les attend, alors que Malathor, lui, décide de se lancer dans une quête personnelle qui pourrait bien tout changer. * S02E22 — Le Monde Perdu (résumé) Spin-off 1 — Inglourious Basterds Publiée le 4 juin 2019 Alors que nos héros sont partis pour Brumazâr, Leowen, elle, s'est réveillée seule au coeur de l'Oratoire du Jugement. Pourtant, si tout peut sembler perdu, le destin de notre demi-elfe n'a pourtant pas vraiment l'air d'être scellé. * S02SO01 — Inglourious Basterds (résumé) Épisode 23 — Du Sang et des Larmes Publiée le 6 juin 2019 Il est temps de se mettre en route, mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, surtout à l'autre bout du monde, dans une vallée infusée de magie... * S02E23 — Du Sang et des Larmes (résumé) Épisode 24 — Les Oubliés Publiée le 13 juin 2019 La tête de Valkin roule sur le sol, alors que nos héros assistent impuissant à un événement qu'ils auraient espéré éviter. Mais il est temps de se remettre en route. En trouveront-ils la force ? Que découvriront-ils au fin fond de cette vallée maudite ? * S02E24 — Les Oubliés (résumé) Spin-off 2 — Leo Unchained Publiée le 17 juin 2019 Enfin libre, Leowen se retrouve embarquée dans un voyage inattendu, entre suspicions, tensions et découvertes. * S02SO02 — Leo Unchained (résumé) Épisode 25 — The Fall Diffusé en direct le 20 juin 2019 * S02E25 — The Fall (résumé) Résumé de la saison * S02 — Les Enfants d'Oblivion (résumé) Saison 3 — La Danse de Fer Quatre mois ont passé. Nos héros préparent depuis ce temps la défense de Leowen et de Darkna, réunissant tant bien que mal les preuves de leur bonne foi et de leurs exploits. Mais ces retrouvailles ne vont pas se passer comme prévu, car déjà de sombres forces semblent en mouvement. Épisode 1 — Lookin' to Get Out Diffusée le 5 sept. 2019 Une reprise toute en émotion et en révélations. * S03E01 — Lookin' to Get Out (résumé) Épisode 2 — Trial Publiée le 12 sept. 2019 Alors que Leowen et Darkna voient approcher le procès, leurs camarades sont à la recherche d'une solution afin que tout se finisse au mieux. Nos héros vont-ils trouver comment s'échapper de ce nid de vipères ? * S03E02 — Trial (résumé) Épisode 3 — Deux hommes en colère Publiée le 19 sept. 2019 Le procès bat son plein. Et alors que tout semble désespéré, rien ne va se passer comme prévu. * S03E03 — Deux hommes en colère (résumé) Épisode 4 — Le Havre Publiée le 26 sept. 2019 Nos héros ont survécu à une attaque d'une rare violence. Il est temps pour eux de se reprendre, et de se reposer. Mais avant, il faut retrouver Balthus. * S03E04 — Le Havre (résumé) Épisode 5 — La Porte des Etoiles Publiée le 3 oct. 2019 Maintenant qu'ils sont à l'abri, il est temps pour nos amis de mettre les choses au point avant de reprendre la route. Une mise au point qui ne sera pas de tout repos, et une surprise pour l'un de nos aventuriers. * S03E05 — La Porte des Etoiles (résumé) Épisode 6 — We're not in Kansas anymore Publiée le 10 oct. 2019 Face à un terrible ver, nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Car depuis leur départ, Oblivion semble avoir bien changé. * S03E06 — We're not in Kansas anymore (résumé) Épisode 7 — Le Bal des Mélomanciens Publiée le 17 oct. 2019 Face au Colisée des Mélomanciens, nos héros veulent continuer l'enquête. Mais pour cela, il va falloir entrer ! Un épisode sous le signe de la musique et de la volupté. * S03E07 — Le Bal des Mélomanciens (résumé) Épisode 8 — La mémoire volée Publiée le 24 oct. 2019 Rien ne va plus alors qu'Ilzaach et Cybèle tentent de gérer leurs compagnons atteints par le Thâsme. Mais la piste de l'ancienne expédition s'éclaircit désormais. * S03E08 — La mémoire volée (résumé) Épisode 9 — Trick 'r Treat Première diffusée le 31 oct. 2019 Surpris par une nuée d'araignées, nos héros vont découvrir tous les dangers de la mer arachnide ! * S03E09 — Trick 'r Treat (résumé) Épisode 10 — Le Prix de la vérité Publiée le 7 nov. 2019 Mathilda est morte. Mais il faut maintenant découvrir ce qui est arrivé à l'expédition. * S03E010 — Le Prix de la vérité (résumé) Épisode 11 — Passé sous silence Publiée le 14 nov. 2019 Voilà nos héros arrivés sur l'archipel des mille récifs. Et alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi désunis, ils vont devoir trouver la force d'avancer ensemble afin de rencontrer le Dragon. * S03E11 — Passé sous silence (résumé) Épisode 12 — Age of Resistance Publiée le 21 nov. 2019 Nos héros découvrent l'archipel des mille récifs et ses danger. D'autant que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour eux. Et puis qui est ce fameux Dragon ? Comment le rencontrer ? * S03E12 — Age of Resistance (résumé) Épisode 13 — Dérapage Publiée le 28 nov. 2019 Il est temps pour nos héros de mettre un plan au point. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu ! * S03E13 — Dérapage (résumé) Épisode 14 — Arrête-moi si tu peux Publiée le 5 déc. 2019 L'enquête commence, alors que nos héros cherchent comment atteindre l'intérieur du palais. Mais tout ne va pas être aussi simple que ce qu'ils pensaient... * S03E14 — Arrête-moi si tu peux (résumé) Épisode 15 — L'échange Publiée le 12 déc. 2019 Rien ne va plus, alors que nos héros se lancent dans un plan qui, espérons-le, se déroulera sans accrocs ! * S03E15 — L'échange (résumé) Épisode 15 — Sun Don't Shine Diffusé en direct le 19 déc. 2019 Rien ne va plus, et nos héros vont devoir mettre un plan à exécution, quel qu'il soit... comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? * S03E16 — Sun Don't Shine (résumé) Résumé de la saison * S03 — La Danse de Fer (résumé) Saison 4 — Les Tambours du Jugement La donne a changé sur l'archipel, et la situation politique toute différente laisse enfin à nos héros un peu de répit. Épisode 1 — Les Nouveaux Maîtres Diffusée le 2 janv. 2020 Mais ils doivent déjà penser à la suite, et il est temps de savoir où aller, et de se faire de nouveaux alliés.Une reprise toute en émotion et en révélations. * S04E01 — Les Nouveaux Maîtres (résumé) Épisode 2 — The Plan Publié le 9 janv. 2020 Les préparatifs continuent, et nos héros sont sur le point d'avoir de nouvelles informations qui pourraient bien changer la donne. * S04E02 — The Plan (résumé) Épisode 3 — En eaux troubles Publié le 16 janv. 2020 Nos héros se retrouvent face à trois étranges femmes... Mais qui sont-elles ? Vont-ils pouvoir continuer leur chemin ? * S04E03 — En eaux troubles (résumé) Épisode 4 — The Core Publié le 23 janv. 2020 Nos héros ont enfin quitté l'archipel des mille récifs. Il leur faut maintenant se rendre en Ymwa, mais avant tout, il reste quelques détails à régler... décidément leur voyage n'est pas de tout repos. * S04E04 — The Core (résumé) Épisode 5 — The Revenant Publié le 30 janv. 2020 Ymwa, terre de feu. Nos héros, continuent leur recherche pour l'anguille, mais une surprise terrible les attend. * S04E05 — The Revenant (résumé) Épisode 6 — Ready or Not Publié le 6 fév. 2020 Face à Galefrin, rien ne va plus, et nos héros sont plus déstabilisés que jamais ! * S04E06 — Ready or Not (résumé) … Résumé de la saison * S04 — Les Tambours du Jugement (résumé) Catégorie:Saisons Catégorie:Épisodes